CARE
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Set After MAUT KA GHAR... REquested OS from A GUEST ... ALSO ... A... B'Day gift for NIKITA ... :-) Peep inside Do review ... :-) Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone_

_here is the requested OS on MAUT KA GHAR _

_DEAR GUEST here is ur OS ... Read and review_

_Nikki Dear, Hope u like it ... Happy b'day in to much Advance ... :-) May Lord Ganesha fulfil ur All desires, Janam din ki Hardik subh kaamnaye ... NIKITA :-) _

* * *

I missed ACP sir here I Am Assuming Acp sir return from Bengluru after attending his friends Daughter wedding.

* * *

Case Over everyone went back to MUMBAI. Our Dear Super cop Was seriously injured...

Inside Quill

Daya was driving, Abhijeet siting beside Pankaj and Purvi at back

Abhijeet said "Dekho Acp sir Aa rhe hai aaj Agar un tak Kuch bhi poocha tho " Glared at Pankaj and Purvi "Samjhe tum dono" Both Nodded in yes

Daya Looked at Abhijeet "Woh sab thik hai Jho Tumhara Yeh Make up hua hai uska kya karoge Hospital Tho Tumse rha jayega nhi ACP sir Poochenge jarur, Tum Buerau aayo ge jarur" *irritated*

"Aby Bol dunga criminal se hatha-payi ho gayi sir maan jayenge" Said in easy tone

"Haan Sahab ki Acting skills ke tho charche hai "

Pankaj -purvi giggles at back

"Ho gaya " Car stops at cid buearu

"Tum dono jao Sir ke aane ka time ho rha hai Kuch pooche tho bol dena kaam se gaye hai Aaj Kabri se milne ke baad Abhijeet sir ki Tabiyat Krab hogi Aur daya Se late ayenge samjhe" Both nodded

"Daya I Am ok" Abhijeet said with annoyed

"Yeh Abhijeet jii Aap Thik hai ,...Chot tho mujhe aayi hai dekho yeh Cheek Pe, Yeh dekho Haath pe , Yeh Head hai Naa " Grinned His teeth "Chup chap baithe rho Abhijeet Mood mera Khrab hai Na Jane kaise Abhijeet Har problem tumko hi kyu milti hai "

"Yeh tho Bhagwan se poocho yr Unke Pass mera Naam Hi bacha hai Shayad" Said In comic tone

"Not Funny"

Both Reached home Daya Made him Rest After Meds

Otherside

Acp sir Enters, Found All working silently He smiled Than confused After Founding empty desks Of their Beloved sons

"Purvi"

Both Pankaj And purvi looked at him "sir Good afternoon"

Acp sir answered "Good afternoon Tumhare yeh dono sir kha hai"

Pankaj Looked at Purvi As they are Appointed to lie ACP sir ... (pov) Abb Sir jooth kaise bole

"Woh sir Khabri se milne gaye hai sir dono " Purvi said

"Ji..ji sir" Pankaj Said "Aap baithe sir hum cafeteria hoke aaye hum jaye sir "

"Han Jao " Acp looked confuse "Ajeeb hai"

Same time daya Entered Looked at Acp sir from entarence "Are Baap ree Aate hi Aamna -samna hey bagwan"

"Good afternoon sir"

"Good afternoon Mil gayi kabar Abhijeet nhi aaya"

"Wow Sir Abhijeet kuch kaam se late hai Aa jayega"

"Acha thik hai Case reports do aake aur brief bhi past case ki hm" He went to Cabin, Sat in his chair (pov) "Kuch tho hai Baat"

Daya Entered with reports and briefs Start detailing everything Pankaj and purvi enters Acp sir looked at both from cabin he can't listen but his experience eyes can catch the glimpse that they must be talking about him As Pankaj Indicating towars Cabin Again nd again and purvi draging his hand saying him not to indiacte

"Pankaj Pet mein baat rakhna samjhe Bak Mat dena Sab ki class lenge Abhijeet sir"

"Purvi ACP SIR se kasie Dekho Dekho Sir Ko kaise Sir jooth bolke mere paseene Chut rhe hai yr"

"Haan Mujhe tho acha lag rha hai Na Par kya karu abhijeet sir se bhi paseene chute hai "

Acp sir Looked at Daya "Sab thik rha buerau main itne din"

Daya feel his Forehead sweaty "ji sir"

"Acha " Looked at his sweaty forehead "Abhi jao Mujhe kuch kaam hai" He went out, Daya Take a deep breath thank god "uff boss bahut phasa te ho"

Outside

"Pankaj " Acp sir said

"Ji Sir"

"mere sath chalo kuch kaam hai Baki sab log Kaam khatam karo"

Pankaj Looked at Daya who gave him *kuch bola tho* Gluped his Slaiva

Both Pankaj acp sir sat on car Pankaj on driving sit Acp sir Beside him

"Bolo Kya hua hai Pankaj"

"Jii sir kab" his hand become sweaty

"Pankaj tum Jaban Khol rhe ho ya Koi aur tarika Istemal Karu main"stren tone

"Nhi nhi sir please btaa tha hoon"

He Narrated Whole Scene of MAUT KA GHAR, Acp sir burns

"Akaal Nhi Jha dekho waha Bahaduri dikhani hai Kya jarurat thi jane ki nhi Akaal se phele Bhaudri dikhani hai"

"Aur jhooth bol rhe JUNIORS bhi shamil ho gaye, Wahhh re wahhh ... Tum aur purvi Kya jooth bola hai (imitating) Sir Khabri se Milne gaye hai"

"Abhijeet ke ghar lo"

Pankaj Turn the ghar in nanosecond (pov) Aab abhijeet sir Ko hi bacha sakte hai "

Whole way Acp sir Scol him ... For his Involvement in his seniors Sin.

Pankaj (pov) "Na dete sath tabhi tho itni daant padti huhhh.."

Reached Abhijeets home, Open the door with spare key

Inside Abhijeet listen the door opening sound *thinks* "Daya hai Kya" he came out from room, Become dumb Found his fatherly figure In his Home

He managed to utter "S..i..rrrr.. A..ap Ka..ise"

Acp sir Looked at him and his wounds "Car se "

"Mat...lab ..kyu"

"Khabri se kya khabar mili hai woh poochne aaya hoon Btao, Kya mili khabar "

Abhijeet down his head, As he can guess High temperature of his father

"Apne Jodidaar Ko bhi bulao phone karke"

Abhijeet instantly pull his phone out from trousers pocket Dailled No. (pov) "Akele Pared nhi karani mujhe "

Daya picked call "haan Boss"

"Daya Ghar aaja jaldi"

"Boaa thik ho kya hua hai" Painicked

"main haan woh .. Aaja tu ... "

"Aa rha hoon"

Purvi listen his Painicked voice "Sir kya hua hai"

"Pata nhi Abhijeet bahut paresaan tha"

"main jaa rha hoon"

"Main bhi chalti hoon"

Daya Nodded Both sat inside car left for destination

In Abhijeet's Home

"Mujhe Nhi pata tha Itne Bade Ullu bhi dono tum" Acp sir said

Abhijeet down his head "Sir"

"ek ladki tumhare samne aayi Abhijeet Madat mangi Karo Madad thik hai Par jaan tho lete Kaun hai Itne Contact hai ek kal main kundli mil jaati tumko Kitna time lagta hai iss process main" He shouted, "Btao mujhe "

Abhijeet (low tone) "15 minute sir"

"Nhi Akaal Tho resignation letter likhne main mujhe pareshan kaise kiya jaye main laga hai yeh sab kasi aaye dimagh main"

"Aagar woh ladki koi trap hoti tho tum tho headline bante CID OFFICER LOOT LIYE GAYE" Claped .. claped

Here Purvi - Daya reached Home ...They entered get shocked of 440 watt

Both terrified "si...rr ...Aaapppp " Than he Looked at Abhijeet, who gave A *Mar gaye look* from back

"Aayo ayyo Aap dono ki kaami thi Acha hua. aap bhi aa gayi "

Purvi down her head "woh sir"

"Mujhe yeh Btayengi Ki apko itni Achi Jhooth bolne ki training kha se mili " teased his daughter like Officer.

Purvi facing floor "Achi Policy kholi hai in dono Jhooth bolo Aur Juniors Ko bhi sikho ...Nakse Kadam pe chal pada hai Pura Bueau In dono ke"

"Idiot" he looked at Pankaj - Purvi "Isse phele Main Tum dono ko Koi Saza Doon gayab ho jao meri Ankho ke samne se"

Both rushed from scene like Air. Now duo and Acp sir remaining in home

"Baito dono"

Both sat down like good boys...

"yeh jhooth bolne ka Plan Kis ka Tha"

Both indicated each other. Acp sir looked at them "Thik hai Abhijeet tum 3 din bureau nhi dikhne chaiye mujhe aur daya tum bhi ok"

"par sir itni bhi koi jada chot nhi hai we are ok"

"Sikhao mat mujhe gussa Tanda nhi hua hai mera jitna bol rh hoon karo" Said in anger

"Idiots" to Abhijeet "Jao Apne Room go" to daya "tum bhi chalo jao"

"3 din baad dimagh ke sath aana "

* * *

_Two shot .. from my side second chapter will contain ... pure duo moment ... sorry for mistake can't even read for once after writing ... _

_R and R_

_Rhia Dubey_


	2. Haule Haule ZINDAGIiii

_hello everyone_

_here is the requested OS on MAUT KA GHAR _

_DEAR GUEST here is ur OS ... Read and review_

_Nikki Dear, Hope u like it ... Happy b'day in to much Advance ... :-) May Lord Ganesha fulfil ur All desires, Janam din ki Hardik subh kaamnaye ... NIKITA :-) _

* * *

I missed ACP sir here I Am Assuming Acp sir return from Bengluru after attending his friends Daughter wedding.

* * *

After Acp sir's left. Both Buddies looked each other. Brust in laughter

**_Ttti si hansiiii.._**  
**_Itti si khushiiii.._**

"Kya yr Boss Lag gayi na Class"

"Class Nhi Daya MAHA class with Order DIMAGH KE SATH AANA " again burst in laughter.

"Waise Sahi bola sir ne, tum iss tarah Kahi bhi na Khud Pada Karo samjhe " Daya turns In to serious. Abhijeet observe this change try to defend him self

**_Itta sa tukda chand ka_**  
**_Khwabon ke tinkon se_**  
**_Chal banayein aashiyan_**

"Abb Ab Meri Kya galti " defend himself

"Kya galti Btau kya galti Phele Bina ki Background checking ke Khud (jumped) pade uss ghar main Chalo Gaye tho gaye.. Mujhe hi phone kard dete lekin Nhi " said all doing action by hand.

"Abby adhi raat Ko call kaise karta " A lame excuse came from Eleder one's side Which burns Younger.

"PHONE ka Invention iss liye hua hai Samjhe BADE SAHAB" Shouted back from room...

"Daya chhod na Chutti mili" Remain incomplete...

"So jao BOSS Tumhare Face pe Itni FACE PAINTING ho gayi hai Ki ab tumko rest karna chaiye" Again A loud reply from younger side

**_Dabe dabe paaon seeee_**  
**_Aaye haule haule zindagiiii_**  
**_Hothon pe ungli chadha ke_**  
**_Hum taale laga ke_**

Abhijeet make dejected face Went to his room "Abb suru iski nautankii" shooked

Daya Laid In bed put his hand on his eyes wher some lines hit his ear drums... Sentences are Simple still have a deep and pain in them _"Yrr Sab dosto se pooch liya unka bhi yeh hi khena hai main thik tha" _

_"Mujhe pata hai daya tumko vishwas hi ho rha hai par yrr main kaise yakin dilau" A helpless requesting tone from his buddies side. _

A tear Slipped from gentle Giant Eyes (pov) "Boss Tum aise request karte ache nhi lagte yr par na jane kyu har baar aisi condition ho jaati hai ... Aur main bhi tum pe shak kar baitha...Maaf magunga tho hasoge aur HOTA HAI CHHOD DAYA Bolke sab thik kar doge " He slept unknowingly.

_**Chal gumsum tarane chupke chupke gaayein**_  
_**Aadhi aadhi baant lein**_  
_**Aaja dil ki yeh zameen...**_

OTHERSIDE

A person changing his side from one to another ... After Sometime he stand near window ... Looked outside The City dipped in silence ...a clam shower of water running from sky making the scene pleasent and beautiful.

_**Thoda sa tera sa hoga**_  
_**Thoda mera bhi hoga**_  
_**Apna yeh aashiyaan**_

(pov) "Jitni sidhi sidhi zindagi dikhti hai utni hoti tho kitna acha lagta ... Har pal ek Jung Hoti hai Phir bhi Log jeene Ke liye marte hai Rishte Hi Dukh dete hai aur Hum Rishto ke liye hi jeete hai... Shhh .. Kya yr main bhi kya soch rha hoon " He spread his hand out Just to catch some drops in hand.

"Shayad Yeh Hi zindagi hai Thodhi sidhi, Thodi thedi aur Totally uncertain " He just went back to room sat on Rocking chair..

He picked Up TRIO photo from Side table (murmure) "Ap Na hote tho SENIOR INSPECTOR Abhijeet Na hota sir Apki Daant bhi bahut achi lagti hai kyu ki concern jada hota hai, Aur Iss Bhaloo Ke bina Jeene ka sochna Bhi muskhil hai Kyu Ki yeh na Hota tho ABHIJEET HI nhi Hota na... Aaj Bhi Kuch dimagh main hai iske lekinh bole kyu sahab... Sahab Ka dimagh padna mera kaam jho hai *smiled * " He drift in sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Daya Woke up early In Morning "Ek baar boss ko dekh loo" he Moved to His room Opens The Door scene make Him Burn In anger in seconds ... He found His extra Careless brother Sleeping In Rocking chair with Extremely awkward condition, Controling his shout "ABHIJEEEETTTTT" Grinning teeth.

**_ti si hansiiiiii_**  
**_Itti si khushiiiii_**  
**_Itta sa tukda chand kaaa._**

Abhijeet woke up with jerk as he was not habitiual from such tone "Haan" Which turn Into "H...ahh...aan " He hold his neck "Ahhh"

"Aur aur So chair pe Neck pain hoga hi" He hold him made him lay on bed properly.

"Pata Nhi boss tum kya - kya kiya karte ho "

"Abby chila kyu rha hai"

"Haan Ab Bolo bhi mat Bade Bhaiya Ko Kuch kyu Achaaaa Hai Bahut acha hai " He start finding First-aid Box with lecture.

**_Khwabon ke tinkon seeee_**  
**_Chal banayein aashiyaan..._**

"Aree Itna Bada Bed kya Show Ke liye Rakha Hai Jho chair pe so gaye ... Boss Bed Use karo Samjhe Chahe rakhe rho ya istemal karo Woh 5-6 saal main Khrab hi ho jana hai yeh samjh lo"

Abhijeet said "Sahab Ko main Btaa Doon main so gaya Mujhe pata bhi nhi chala Bed Ki zindagi Jada Karne Ke liye Main Chair pe nhi sona tha" Daya try To say He cur him with

"Dawa Deni hai tho de warna bahag Lecture bahut hua samjha ..." Show His hand

Daya Silently came sat beside start massaging "Gel " On his BIG B hurt neck.

"Boss" Deep tone. Of His chote Alert Abhijeet

"Hmm"

"Tum aise na Kiya karo yr Bahut Dard Hota hai "

Abhijeet hold His hand "Daya Kya Chal rha hai dimagh main"

**_Na ho char deewarein_**  
**_Phir bhi jharokhe khuleeee_**

"Kuch nhi yrr"

"Dayaaaa" Soft tone

"Boss yr Tum mujhe se request kar rhe the main bhi Maan - maan Main shak kar rha tha... Sorry Boss main nhi chata tha kabhi nhi.. Par " He inhale deep breath.

Abhijeet Looked at his Gentle Bear.. With great effection *AW* (pov) "Pagal hai Khud main hi Soch leta hai Guilt leke baith jata hai Dil Bache hai ree tera"

"Daya Bas kar Bhai Kitna Bekaar main Guilt lega" Said In soft tone Continues "Hota hai situation jho thi tum sahi the Chhod "

"Mujhe pata tha Tum Yeh Bologe" Said with moist tone

"Daya sach mere dimagh main aisa Kuch nhi tha Saccchhh" Abhijit slowly presses daya's hand.

**_Baadalon ke hothon pe_**  
**_Shaakhein hari,pankha chaleeeee.._**

Daya loses control over his emotions and starts crying, his tear has a fear that he always bear that, he himself does not openly support his only relation, when he himself made his brother wear khoon ki hathkadi. Abhijit gave daya a complete chance to express his pain. After sometime the crying turn into sobs.. Abhijeet found that now his gaentle bear can understand his words

"Daya Uth chal idhar dekh"

**_Na ho koi takraarein_**  
**_Arre masti thahaake chalein_**  
**_Pyar ke sikkon se mahine ka kharcha chale_**

Daya remain down head, Abhijeet again "Dkeh to sahi"

Daya Looked up, His eyes met with the his brothers Expressive eyes where he found a pure love for everyone

"Daya Dekh Yr aise na socha kar jho tu ne kiya woh sahi tha Humara kaam hai"

**_Dabe dabe paaon se_**  
**_Aaye haule haule zindagiiiii_**  
**_Hothon pe ungli chadha ke_**  
**_Hum taale laga ke_**

"Yehi tho boss yehi Baat Tum har cheez ko aise ghooma dete ho ki kuch tha hi nhi jab ki main janta hoon Main galat tha VISHWAS rakhna tha na tum par, MAin soch ne laga ki kahi tumko phir se tho nhi Me..me...mo...ry " His words Stammered

Abhijeet feel loss of word after hearing this, Not because *Daya ne shak kiya* But because *Daya Itna pareshan iss liye hai* "Daya Dekh Tu vishwas na karta tho jaat kyu mere sath hai na aur phir yr kuch cheeze dimagh main sudden aa jati hai is ok chhod"

C**_hal gumsum tarane chupke chupke gaayein_**  
**_Aadhi aadhi baant lein_**  
**_Aaja dil ki yeh zameen_**

"Dekh Aaj ki Chutti bachii hai sirf kal, Tho Join karna Hai Aise ro kar Din Ka Bigad, Chal ghoom dete hai khate hai, Maze karte hai " Said in jolly tone.

Daya Looked At his brother "Kitni asani se sab kuch badal diya tum ne Abhi"

"Daya RAAT gayi BAAT Gayi, Mein ne kahi padha hai ACHI YAADE YAAD RAKHO HUMESA, AUR BURI YAADEIN DO DIN MAIN KHATAM KARO DO SAMJHE Bhaloo Miyaa"

**_Thoda sa tera sa hoga_**  
**_Thoda mera bhi hoga_**  
**_Apna yeh aashiyaan_**

I**_tti si hansiiii_**  
**_Itti si khushiiii_**  
**_Itta sa tukda chand ka_**  
**_Khwabon ke tinkon se_**  
**_Chal banayein aashiyan x (2)_**

Daya Nodded than he got by What name his Pal addressed Him "BHALOO MIYAA ... Boss bhalooo TO Much haan "

"Yrr Mera Maan THO TINDE MIYA bulane ka tha" A Naughty reply came. Which turns DUO home into PUB G battle Field.

**_Aadhi aadhi baant lein_**  
**_Aaja dil ki yeh zameen_**  
**_Thoda sa tera sa hoga_**  
**_Thoda mera bhi hoga_**  
**_Apna yeh aashiyaan_**

A HUGE LAUGHTER SPREAD IN DUO HOME

_**Itti si hansiiiii**_  
_**Itti si khushiiiii**_  
_**Itta sa tukda chand ka**_  
_**Khwabon ke tinkon se**_  
_**Chal banayein aashiyan..**_.

OUTSIDE

Society people looked at home, And listen Loud voices from home

"aaj yeh dono gharmain hai kya "

Another person said "Haan Chutti hai"

"Chalo Aaj Pura dina Yehi AWAZE aani hai society main" Person said

Shooked their heads in "Noo" Went back to their respective works.

~THE END~

* * *

_Hope U ppl enjoyed my little attempt, Guys Now a days I m Totally blank.. So If U ppl Want that i will write Give some new and unique ideas ... Only GATHER TOGETHER will update. _

_Main UNEXPECTED SITUATION plot bhool gayi hoon iss liye last chappy ke liye ap sab logo ne wait karna hoga. **sorry** _

_R and R_

_Rhia Dubey_


End file.
